


Witch's Curse (Sabriel)

by SatanSpawnedNougat



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Archangel - Freeform, Comedy, Crack, Humor, M/M, Witch Curses, female - Freeform, female!teamfreewill, teamfreewill
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 15:06:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16558040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SatanSpawnedNougat/pseuds/SatanSpawnedNougat
Summary: Team Free Will crosses paths with an ancient, very powerful witch. Their tries to kill her remain fruitless and only manage to anger her - to the point where she curses them... and turns them into girls!In order to turn back before it will be too late, they have no choice but to enlist Gabriel's help... but at what price will the aid of the Archangel come?





	Witch's Curse (Sabriel)

**Author's Note:**

> Let's say that this takes place in season 5. Someplace after Changing Channels (this is also somewhat crack - written for my amusement)

"Sonuvabitch!" Were the last words Dean spoke before the black beam of light the witch fired at them hit him - and Sam and Cas - square in the chest, picking them up and tossing them away like used dolls.

Hitting his head against a wall, he fell down with a groan as his vision slowly started to fade away.

The last thing Dean Winchester clearly remembered was the amused laugh of the witch. And then everything turned black and he was out like a light.

~~

The first thing Dean noticed was the pain. It felt like somebody used a hammer to smash in his skull - using inhuman strength to do so. Then he remembered he had hit his head against a bloody wall and it didn't seem as strange anymore.

Slowly, he sat up, eyes closed and trying to ignore the hammering and ringing in his head to the best of his abilities. Rubbing his sore head, he failed to notice - thanks to the headache - that his hair was much longer than usual. Blinking open his eyes, he sat there for a while, dazed with the world still spinning around him as he tried to focus his thoughts.

He still remembered the witch - how their attempts at killing her remained fruitless - and then he blacked out after getting hit by a blast of magic.

Massaging his sore temples with his fingers, his vision started to focus a little as his headache slowly faded away. It clearly wasn't as bad as he originally feared. The bitch appears to be gone, he realized grumpily. That was when he absently focused on his arm... it looked slimmer than usual. It looked like the arm that belonged to a girl instead of a guy. And Dean Winchester knew fairly well what a girl's arm looked like.

"What the-?" He started to say, his mouth shutting closed once he noticed that his voice had changed too. He sounded so... _girly_.

Struck with horror, he looked down at his own chest - hoping this was all a nightmare and he would wake up soon - and noticed the boobs he now had. Mouth agape, hands shaking, he reached out towards his chest. His hand hovering above his left boob, he froze. This can't be real. This cannot be real! He poked the boob, being met by the soft bouncy skin. This feels too real. Why do they feel so real?! Openly groping his own boobs, Dean realized this was actually happening.

He, Dean Winchester, became a girl. _A girl_.

Still shocked from his horrifying discovery, it took his mind a while to put the pieces together that it was the witch who had done this to him. The horror-stricken expression seemingly stuck to his face, he looked around the room, noticing two other girls. Both unconscious.

Then he took a closer look.

One of them wore a familiar trench coat and the other looked suspiciously like his brother - only female versions of them. _Sammy? Cas_?!

The full realization sunk in. All three of them have been turned into girls.

"SONUVABITCH!!"

His high-pitched shriek managed to jump scare Sam out of his unconsciousness. The younger Winchester jumped up, eyes widening when he saw his 'brother', and the gears in his mind apparently worked faster than Dean's. "Dean?!" Sam exclaimed in shock.

Curse his nerd mind. Aloud, he said, "That bitch turned us into girls!"

Going over towards Cas' side, he tapped the angel on the shoulder who groaned and lifted his head. Cas looked at him. "Hello, Dean," the angel spoke as if them turning into girls was the most normal thing in the world.

Dean figured that might be true for his case; Castiel's physical body on Earth was a vessel, and if the angel so desired, he could easily swap meat suits. Sam and Dean, on the other hand, weren't so lucky. They were stuck with what they had.

Patting the angel's shoulder, he said, trying to keep his cool and not desperately scream like he so badly wanted to, "Let's just go back to the motel... and find a way to reverse this curse."

"I'm not sure this is a curse in nature," Sam spoke, sitting up and shaking his head. With distaste, Dean noticed that Sam's hair had not gotten much longer. "It might just be a powerful spell."

"This," Dean replied, indicating his very-female body, "is definitely a curse and nobody tells me otherwise, okay?!"

"I think the most important question here is," Cas spoke up, now standing on his feet, "why is Dean's hair longer than Sam's?"

Dean gave the angel a look. "Cas?"

"Yes?"

"Shut up." It was not something Dean wanted to think about, nor was he interested in learning the answer anytime soon.

~~

Having gotten over the shock of what happened to them enough to at least leave the building, the three of them left soundlessly without a word spoken between them, each stuck in their own train of thought - Dean mostly being glad that he still had his own clothes, and that he wasn't suddenly wearing heels or anything ridiculous like that.

Dean's heart leaped in his throat when his eyes fell on his beloved Chevy Impala, the most awesome car in the universe. At least Baby is left unharmed. If that bitch had touched his car... he would have burned down the world if it meant getting his revenge.

He also felt glad that even as he had been physically turned into a girl, his love for Baby stayed the same. Within, he was still the same person as he always had been.

"Dean!" Sam called out in that strange girly voice Dean would never get used to. Looking up, he saw his brother - or sister? - stare at him with a full on bitch-face. Then Dean realized he had zoned out.

"Shut up," he grumbled, scowling at the sound of his own voice. I cannot stay like this. Getting in the car, he tapped the steering wheel as he waited for the others to get in, already turning the key in the ignition. Once the doors shut, Dean hit the pedal and the sleek black car sped away, tires screeching on the asphalt.

~~

"So get this," Sam started to say. Dean immediately looked up from his pile of books, knowing that whenever Sam said those words, he had found something. "I think I might have found a way to undo the spell."

"But?" He recognized that look on Sam's face, female or not. Of course, there's something nasty. He shot a quick glance at the librarian - who was the only other person in the library next to them - who gave them a pointed look with her stale-grey eyes. Dean gave her a look in return.

The lady cracked a smile at that. "It's alright, girls," she called, "this place is completely empty, you can yell and holler all you want."

Suppressing a wince at actually being called 'girls', Dean leaned closer towards Sam - his boobs pressed against the table and making him somewhat uncomfortable - just to make sure the lady wouldn't overhear. "What is it?" He asked Sam under his breath.

Sam's eyes scanned over the words on his laptop once again. "I managed to identify the spell. According to this site it is, just as you said, a curse," Dean smirked at having been correct where Sam was wrong, "but it's a very powerful one. Old age magic. It's not easy to break."

Being able to read Sam like an open book, he continued his sentences, leaning back from the table again. "You found a way." It wasn't a question. "And it won't be easy."

Sam slowly nodded, not looking away from the screen. "You need to sacrifice sixteen unwilling virgins under the sixth new moon of the year and bathe in their blood," Sam read. Dean's mouth dropped open in pure disbelief.

"No way will we ever do that!"

Sam gave him a pointed look. "Of course not. That's why I kept looking and found another way instead."

 _That's my Sammy_.

"We have to kill the spellcaster within 48 hours, then the curse will be undone, or we'll be stuck like this forever."

"Sonuvabitch," Dean grumbled. Seeing the corners of Sam's lips curling up at that, Dean shot him a heavy glare.

"Maybe Cas has found a way from his angel buddies to kill this witch," Sam offered.

Where Sam and Dean had gone to the library for research, Castiel had gone to Heaven, to ask the few friends he still had up there if they knew of a way. Dean wasn't hopeful. Heaven hasn't exactly proven themselves useful or to be on humanity's side for that matter. "Maybe," he said either way.

"Let's just go to the motel, call Cas, and come up with a plan to end this," Sam offered. Dean agreed.

**Author's Note:**

> Only the first chapter will be written from Dean's POV (I thought it would be funny) - the rest will be in Sam's. This is going to be a short story btw, about 2-3 chapters. Hope you'll enjoy


End file.
